freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Withered Old Freddy
"Eee... Jestem pewny, że zauważyłeś starsze modele siedzące na tyłach. Eee... Są one z poprzedniej lokacji. Teraz wykorzystujemy je tylko jako części zapsowe. Z początku chcieli je naprawić. Eee... Nawet zaczęli wyposażać je w najnowszą technologię, ale były po prostu brzydkie i ten smród... Eee... Firma zdecydowała się pójść w kompletnie innym kierunku i zrobić je super hiper przyjazne dzieciom. Eee... Te stare modele nie powinny się w ogóle chodzić, ale jeśli tak się zdarzy to sztuczka z maską Freddy'ego powinna zadziałać też na nie, więc nieważne." - Phone Guy Noc 2 Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Freddy'ego lub Złotego Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry? Albo Toy Freddy'ego z drugiej? A może Phantom Freddy'ego z trzeciej? Nie wyliczone też, że Koszmarnego Freddy'ego z czwartej, A moze Funtime Freedy'iego z SL? Animatronik z FNaF 2, który jest tylko częściami zamiennymi dla swojej Toy wersji. Wygląd Freddy to animatronik - Niedźwiedź o otyłej sylwetce, brązowym kostiumie oraz niebieskich oczach. Jest najmniej obniszczonym animatronikiem (drugi to Foxy) w FNaF2 od pierwszej części gry. Ma liczne pęknięcia w kostiumie, szczególnie na nogach i rękach, z których wychodzą kable. Ma 2 czarne guziki na brzuchu. Nadal ma na głowie czarny cylinder, czarną muszkę na szyi oraz srebrny mikrofon w ręku i nadal te rzeczy są jego atrybutami. Zachowanie W dzień siedzi w Części/Usługach i służy jako części zapasowe. Jednak począwszy od nocy 3 lub rzadko od nocy 2 ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by "wpakować" go w swój drugi model. Zacznie się poruszać, gdy Bonnie i Chica opuszczą lokacje startową. Wraz ze wszystkimi starymi animatronikami, zaczyna w Częściach/Usługach. Żeby dostać się do gracza, musi przejść przez tą trasę: Części/Usługi -> Główna Hala -> Pokój Imprez 3 -> Korytarz --> Biuro Możemy spowolnić jego przemieszczanie się dzięki ciągłemu spamu latarką w pokoju, w którym się znajduje. Jeśli dostanie się przez korytarz do biura to gracz ma chwile na założenie maski Freddy'ego i tym samym obronienie się. Jak tego nie zrobi lub za późno, Freddy dokona Jumpscare i zakończy grę. Jumpscare thumb|200px|Freddy Jumpscare Jeśli nie założymy maski lub zrobimy to za późno, Freddy dokona Jumpscare. Podczas tej czynności wyskakuje zza ekranu i w bardzo szybkim tempie "kłapie" szczęką. Ciekawostki * Freddy we FNaF1 potrafi śpiewać dżingel i śmiać się oraz ma niebieskie oczy, odcisk dłoni, piegi i nie ma guzików. Jednak we FNaF2 nie wydaje dźwięków, ma piegi, ma odcisk dłoni oraz ma niebieskie oczy, ma guziki i jest dużym. Można to wytłumaczyć faktami, że: *Freddy z FNaF1 i Freddy z FNaF2 to dwa inne animatroniki. *FNaF1 dzieje się po FNaF2. * Należy do trzech animatroników, które wydają się być większe niż w rzeczywistości. Bonnie i Chica również robią podobne wrażenie. * Czasami, gdy zaczniemy grę to możliwe, że napotkamy się na halucynacje bezokiego Freddy'ego. Później możemy kontynuować grę. * Kiedy przegramy grę to widzimy go w ekranie końcowym. * Według wielu graczy, Freddy stracił status głównej postaci Five Nights at Freddy's w następnych wersjach i często debatują po miedzy sobą, by przywrócić mu dawne miejsce. * Old Freddy różni się od Freddy'ego z pierwszej części, że ma bardziej kwadratową twarz. * Możliwe, że twarz Freddy'ego została później przerobiona na twarz mangle * Fakt, że można się przed nim ochronić maską, która była najprawdopodobniej jego zapasową głową czyni go wyjątkowo głupim. Istnieje też teoria, że ta maska nie należy do niego, tylko do Withered Bonniego. * Jest najwyższym animatronikiem w FNAF 2. Można to zaobserwować kiedy jest w biurze, stoi przed nami schylając się, a mimo tego prawie dotyka sufitu. (Zajrzyj do galerii.) * W pokoju Imprez 3 nie ma oka a na jumpscare ma. * Niektórzy mylą go z Freddy'm Fazbearem, ale to błędna teoria, z powodu tego, że FNaF 2 dzieje się przed FNaF1. Galeria PartsService.png|Bonnie, Chica i Freddy w Części/Usługi|link=Części/Usługi chica_and_freddy_in_parts_services_room_by_kinginbros2011-d86x1ld.png|Chica i Freddy w Części/Usługi|link=Części/Usługi Freddy Części.png|Freddy w Części/Usługi|link=Części/Usługi Freddy w Głównej Hali.png|Freddy w Głównej Hali|link=Główna Hala Freddy w Pokoju Imprez 3.png|Freddy w pokoju Imprez 3|link=Pokój Imprez 3 Freddy w Pokoju Imprez 3 z światłem.png|Freddy w Pokoju Imprez 3 z światłem|link=Pokój Imprez 3 Freddy w korytarzu.png|Freddy w korytarzu|link=Korytarz Freddy w FNAF2.jpg|Freddy w biurze OldFreddyKillscreen.gif|Freddy Jumpscare|link=Jumpscare Freddy w trailerze.png|Freddy w trailerze FNaF2|link=Five Night's At Freddy's 2 Freddy na scenie w minigrze.jpg|Freddy na scenie w minigrze "Uratuj Ich"|link=Minigry Freddy Death Screen.png|Death Screen Freddy'ego Freddy w Nocy 7.png|Freddy w nocy 7|link=Noc 7 (FNaF2) Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Stare Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Niedźwiedźe Kategoria:Niedźwiedźie Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Brązowe Kategoria:Niedźwiedzie Kategoria:Zniszczone Kategoria:Dusza dziecka Kategoria:Freddy Fazbears pizza